cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Province of Germany
) |province_name = Province of Germany ( ) |status = Province of the Duchy of Brunswick |id = |image_flag = Germany‎.png |flag = Flag of the Province of Germany |image_symbol = Coat of Arms of Germany‎.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms of the Province of Germany |image_map = 713px-EU-Germany.svg.png |capital = |official_languages = (de facto) |regional_languages = |demonym = German |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy |ruler = Princess Victoria |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = Erpo Blumenroth |govttitle = Statthalter |area = 137,847 sq. mi. |population = |ethnicitylist = |ethnicity = |time_zone = |footnotes = }} The ' Province of Germany' ( : Provinz Deutschland) is a province of the Duchy of Brunswick. The province is made up of the former . It is bordered by the provinces of Denmark, Poland, Czechia, Austria, Switzerland, France, Belgium, and the Netherlands. It is bordered by the and the . Its capital is . History Germany was first inhabited by the Celts and followed by Germanic tribes at the end of the 2nd century B.C. Germanic people began to invade the declining Roman Empire and destroyed between the 4th and 5th centuries A.D. Charlemagne helped the Franks to obtain supremacy in western Europe. Charlemagne was crowned Holy Roman Emperor. Otto the Great became king in 936 and began a trend where German rulers usually became Holy Roman Emperors. The Holy Roman Empire was in decline by the 14th century and by 1438, Albert of Hapsburg became Holy Roman Emperor and began a trend that lasted for several centuries of Hapsburg rulers becoming the Holy Roman Emperor until the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806. Prussia was gaining power towards the decline of the Holy Roman Empire. Frederick the Great restructured the Prussian army and defeated the Austrians in a battle over Silesia. The struggle between Prussia and Austria continued after Napoléon’s defeat at Waterloo in 1815 until Austria was finally defeated in the Seven Weeks’ War of 1866 and Otto von Bismarck formed the North German Confederation in 1867. Bismarck unified Germany before King Wilhelm I of Prussia was crowned Emperor of Germany on January 18, 1871, at Versailles. After the establishment of a German Empire, the North German Confederation was abolished and the Second Reich was ushered in. Bismarck was dismissed in 1890. The German Empire was dissolved after World War I and Wilhelm II was forced into exile. The Weimar Republic was established in 1919 and crumbled in 1933 after a recurring problem with the currency. World War II was precipitated by the rise to power of a fanatical nationalist. Germany was disarmed after its defeat in World War II and was divided with the Soviets, which placed the border through Berlin. Berlin was divided into West and East Berlin by the Berlin Wall. The Federal Republic of Germany was proclaimed in 1949, consisting of West Germany. The Democratic Republic of Germany was established in 1949 and consisted of East Germany. Soviet-controlled East Germany was acceded to West Germany in October 1990, reuniting Germany. The Berlin Wall came down on November 9, 1989. Germany became a part of the Duchy in 2009. Category:Provinces of the Duchy of Brunswick